Lucky to Find Love
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Sorry for being away so long! More about that in the intro to the story. This is just another quote I found on the inter-webs about my favorite TT couple!


**... I have no excuses as to why I disappeared for so long.. Well I do...**

**I'm so sorry. I got depressed again. I don't know why it happens. So everytime I tried to write, you just felt useless and couldn't come up with any ideas. But i'm back! So as an apology, I will be posting 2 stories today!**

**Lets get onto the story!**

**(Another story based off of a quote I found.)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_"If you're Lucky enough to find love, you have to be brave enough to pursue it."_

Will he ever give up? Ever since I saved him from Madam Rouge he's been following me everywhere. He thinks I can't see him, but I can. And besides I didn't save him from Madam Rouge. I was trying to prove a point to the crazy lady that you don't mess with Jinx. But of course he took it as if I was rescuing him. As if. Gross. But he did look pretty cute when I doused him in water...

NO. NO. NO. N-O. NO. Snap out of it Jinx.

I walk down the street looking around. Then I see it, out of the corner of my eye. A flash(no pun intended) of red and yellow. And some blue eyes. I try to keep my cool, but turn around and walk the way the flash had came. I walked past the garbage can he was hiding behind (For a superhero he sucks at hiding. Seriously.) I feel his eyes on me. I turn around and throw a hex. I here an impact sound, then dumpsters falling over. I smirk and keep walking.

"Owwww Jinxie that hurt!" I hear his voice coming towards me fast. I groan and walk faster, ignoring him.

"Jinxxxxiiie why you walking so fast? Not like you have anywhere to go to!" Kid Flash says, suddenly in front of me. I growl at him, but simmer down, and walk past him. I felt his presence still following.

"Jinx! Jinx!" I feel his hand grab mine.

"WHAT!?" I yell, and turn to him, ready to fling a hex. He gives me cocky smile.

"I heard you left the HIVE five." I wince on the inside at this comment.

"Yeah. I did. But only because after I let you go they rejected me." I say, hoping he would buy the lie.

"I was watching you."

_"GOSH!.. DANGIT!..."_ I yell on the inside.

_"He saw me leave."_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Flashback**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_I groan and flop down on my bed as I finally got away from the boys. It has been about 2 weeks since I freed Kid Flash, and somehow they found out. And they won't let me live it down. They were all currently out, doing who knows what. I groan loud again into my pink pillow, then turn my head so I was facing my closet. My eyes instantly focus in on the large backpack I had "borrowed" a few months ago. I shake my head and turn my face back to my pillow. But it wasn't long before I had made up my mind. I stand up and walk over to the bag. I put it upright and look at the large inside. I hesitate for a moment, then pull a dress off the hanger in my closet and plop it in. With each article of clothing, hair accessory, or anything else, I felt a weird feeling grow. A mix of feelings actually. Defeat. Betrayal. But then there was something else. Something I had not felt for a long time. Hope. I inwardly cringe at this particular feeling. _

_I finally empty most of my necessaries into the bag, then walk up to the kitchen. I grab some food, then walk to our safe. I type in the password, do the hand scan, then the vault opens. I grab a bag full of money and toss it in, not even knowing the exact amount. I then close the vault, walk to the door, and take one last look. I open the door, walk out, then lock it. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes, staring deep into me._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**End flashback**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I knew someone was watching me." I mutter. I look into his eyes and glare at him. He just keeps smiling at me. What a dork.

"Awwwww you know you love me Jinxi- OW!" I cut that sentence off with a hex to the stomach.

"I don't love." I say, in a monotone voice, then walk away. I feel him staring at me as I walk away. Then suddenly, he is besides me.

"Why don't you?" He says, in a more serious voice then I ever thought was possible for him. I stop walking, my hands clenched into fists.

"Because things happen. And things have consequences. That's why I don't. Besides, loving is for wusses." I say, then keep walking. He is quiet for a moment, then speaks.

"Really? I think you need to pretty brave to love." And again I stop walking, and so does he. I turn to him.

"Why do you think that?" I say. He shrugs.

"I mean... when you love, your laying everything onto a person. Your hopes, your emotions, everything. And there is always a huge fear that one day, the other person you thought loved will drop everything you gave to them. So you have to be really brave to pursue love, when the person could reject you... forget you..." He says, staring off into the distance. Then he said something so quiet I could barely hear it. But what he said was so powerful.

"If you're lucky enough to find love, then you have to brave enough to pursue it."

I think about it for a moment.

"Well I haven't ever been lucky enough to find love. And besides, i'm brave enough to do anything." I say, brushing my hair to the side and looking away.

"In case you haven't noticed, i'm not one of the luckiest people around." I say.

"Well neither am I, but I still found someone I love." He says. When he said this, it made my insides turn with an unknown emotion.

"Really? What is she like?" I say, not looking at him.

"Well... She's very unique. Most people would say she's scary and mean, but I think that adds to her charms. She's very beautiful, and has the most beautiful grin I have ever seen." He says. I get another weird feeling. I turn to him and walk closer to him. I am right next to his chest, and I look up into his sapphire eyes.

"And... where you scared to love her? Did you need to be brave?" I ask. He smiles warmly at me, making my face heat up. I feel his hands come around my waist, and he leans in to my ear.

"Absolutely terrified. But you know what Jinxie?" He says, his hot breath on my ear. I can barely breath.

"W-What?" I say, shakily. He pulls back, but is still close to my face, nearly an inch away from my lips.

"It was hard, but I was brave. And now the girl I love is right in front of me. And now my braveness has paid off, because she left her team." Then he leans in.

It takes me a minute to register everything that just happened. The world seems to pause as I rearrange the events in my head.\

_"He tells me you need to be brave to love. He tells me about the girl he loves. I go closer to him. He whispers in my ear. He is terrified. He was brave. He kisses me-KISSES ME!?"_

The world finally snaps back and to normal speed, and I'm looking into the cool blue eyes of Kid Flash. And I feel his lips on mine. They are so warm and soft. It is apparent that both of us ar to shocked and/or shy to move, or to do anything. We just sit for a couple minutes, when finally, I respond. I tilt my head, and close my eyes. I reach up and grab his hair, pulling him closer. After a couple minutes, we have to breath, so we pull away. I don't think either of our eyes could be any wider. We both nervously laugh and scratch the back of our heads. I look at him.

"You know... Now that I think about it, I was scared." I say. He seems to be recovering, but now fully, so he responds lamely.

"Uh... When?" I roll my eyes, then think back. A series of events fly through my head, all of them with Kid Flash. Until, the rewinding clips seem to stop. I see the moment when he first introduced himself. I felt a sense of... Being scared. But I ignored it.

"Right then.." I whisper.

"Huh?" I hear Kid Flash say to me. I snap out of my thoughts and turn to him.

"When you first introduced yourself." I say. He seems satisfied with this response and smiles at me.

"Are you still scared?" He asks, scootching closer to me. I think for a moment, then lean into him. I hear his throat hitch, but instead of kissing him, I tease him and lean into his ear.

"Absolutely Terrified."

**Yayy! All done! I'll admit, not one of my best ones, but I think Kid Flash gave some pretty good life advice. Yup. Anto the question!**

**Did you miss me!**

***Crickets***

**Well. Tough crowd. *Rolls eyes* **


End file.
